


A Rainy Day and New Revelations

by hoseoklovebot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Boypussy, Dom Song Mingi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Choi Jongho, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoklovebot/pseuds/hoseoklovebot
Summary: When Jongho left his small apartment that afternoon, in hopes of finding a rush of creativity, not once did he prepare for the literal and figurative storm coming his way.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	A Rainy Day and New Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> *aHeM*  
> Hi uhmmm I made another thing so here  
> This WAS in fact another one of those times where I was just thinking and made something out of the blue  
> Except this time I was ACTUALLY working on other stuff, I wanted to write. I was working on a ‘lil series (I KNOW FANCYYY I’M A PROFESSIONAL NOW I HAVE LIKE SIXTY IDEAS BUT AM LAZY AND JUST STORE THEM IN THE BACK OF MY MIND TO FORGET IN TWO MINUTES) and this just kind of interrupted that and suddenly I didn’t want to work on the series I wanted to do this lmao  
> I WANTED TO BE ✨CRAFTY✨ SO I MADE A COLLAGE OOOOOO I SAW OTHER WRITERS DO THIS AM I NOW GROUPED WITH THEM *smirk*????? creds to them btw I just copied cuz I thought it was cool  
> ALSO MINGI WITH TATS AHHHHH IN SWEATS AHHHHH HE’S THE ONLY FBOY I WILL TOLERATE JONGHO AND I BOTH DIED TOGETHER  
> I feel like I use the word “gorgeous” waaaayyy too much but what can I say? It’s Choi Jongho.  
> I'm TOO LATE HIS HAIR IS BACK TO BROWN BUT STILL IDC I LOVED HIS WAVY RED HAIR SO I’M KEEPING IT ALIVE IN MY IMAGINATION OKAY  
> (Als I don’t think I specified but they’re on a pull-out couch kay?? I'm too lazy to go back this wasn’t supposed to take this long to finish but it did)  
> This is another Boypussy cuz I’m ✨nasty✨ and only write that apparently  
> (P.S: Can someone help me??? Idk whether I’m writing too much and it’s getting redundant or if it’s just “too short” y’all probably don’t care but if you write stories yourself, PLZ HELP MEEEE)

_Jab, Jab, Cross, now Hook!_

Mingi repeated mentally. The aura in his spacious basement felt familiar, the loud music blaring enough to mute some of his own thoughts, pushing the young man to focus only on the task at hand. Bare feet bounced from one side to another, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

This continued for the next few minutes before Mingi completed his final set, dropping the arm holding the punching bag from swinging around and pulling off his leather boxing gloves. The boy felt satisfied with himself, put into a more positive mood at the good kind of burn in his muscles. A sense of pride and fulfillment rushed through his veins as he dragged the towel across his forehead, due for a good shower and a nice dinner at home alone.

He jogged up the stairs from his basement, cutting corners and skipping steps to speed up the process. A hand naturally came up to brush the few strands of blond hair sticking to his face, the other hoisting the waistband of his grey sweatpants further upon his bare hips and torso. As he made his way up the couple flights of stairs, the high of triumph tugged a smile at the edge of his usual smoldering, innate scowl. He was fairly popular on campus for these features, though. He was viewed as the mysterious senior who only talks to his friends and no one else, even if it was far from the truth. The Finance major just stuck to his decently large group of friends, since most others were either using him for his name or the irrelevant popularity he had. 

Mingi entered his room blindly, not looking around and pushing himself into the shower. The feeling of sweat sticking to his skin could only be comfortable for so long.

He stripped himself of the gross articles of clothing, preparing himself a hot shower. As he stepped into the scalding, but still convenient heat of the water, a small groan escaped his parted lips. The man rubbed himself clean of all the remnants of his strenuous day, recalling the hours of lectures and stress that built up into the workout he had earlier. The thought felt a lot lighter now that the pressure was slightly alleviated, and he could finally focus on and view the tasks in a simpler and more easily do-able manner. After shampooing, massaging, and rinsing his hair and body, Mingi stepped out of the foggy glass shower feeling cleaner, not only physically but also mentally.

_The positivity just keeps coming today,_ he thinks, slipping on a new pair of boxers and sweatpants. They hung low on his hips, but Mingi wasn’t expecting any visitors. He looked back into the mirror, feeling proud and confident at his figure for once. While many people around him are quick to compliment his features, whether it be his sharp jawline or tall, lean figure, Mingi was never keen on really admiring his own body. But, as he stands in front of his mirror in only his sweatpants, attractively disheveled hair framing the sides of his face, he can’t help but feel good about himself. 

“You go, dude!” He whooped into his reflection, chuckling at himself for the foolishness.

He re-entered his room, a grin again spreading across his features at the rare sight of it being maintained and clean. Wait, why was that? 

“Ah,” Mingi sighed aloud in recognition. He had upcoming plans with his seven closest friends, all of them choosing to meet up at the closest dwelling to the campus, which ended up being at Mingi’s humble, but prideful abode.

Unlike most of the fellow college students his age, who were struggling to find themselves a place to stay while also juggling expenses from their tuition, Mingi was gifted with wealthy, successful parents who would go to any lengths to support their son. Whether it be their open attitude towards his sexuality or their encouragement for him to follow his passion, his parents gave him the freedom to live his life the way he wanted while also not giving him any chance at struggling. But, Mingi insists on still having dignity, only allowing them to help where he may need it and still choosing to get himself a part-time job at the gym near his home and the campus. His place was sized perfectly enough for him to live alone while also accommodating his love for nice furniture, and usually served as the meeting place for him and his friends who loved to tease him with nicknames of “the _chaebol_ who doesn’t take anything he’s given from his parents” alongside many others.

Even if Mingi loves furniture, he tends to keep his room moderately messy. Especially on busy days where he only has the time to pull off his clothes before he clocks out and more recently, that has become more frequent. His other friends are accustomed to the lifestyle, as it’s likely theirs as well, and he wouldn’t have even cleaned it…

If it weren’t for the newest addition to their friend group.

Jongho was the youngest of them all, only now in his sophomore year. He works at a cafe on their campus grounds, another one of the group’s most common hang-out places. One of Mingi’s best friends Wooyoung, being the social butterfly he is, had become acquaintances with the boy after being served by him a few times. That soon developed into a stronger bond that led to the introduction of Wooyoung’s new friend to his “main hoes”, as he often refers to them as.

Now, Mingi had already seen the boy a few times, with him working at one of his favourite cafes and all, but never really noticed him beyond finding him attractive at first sight. He would occasionally voice this idea to his other friends, but they only joked at him being whipped for the barista and it stayed at that.

But now that he is able to witness the boy’s angelic, bubbly giggle up close, or watch as the adorable gummy smile reaches his doe eyes, Mingi can’t help but fall. The newly dyed red hair, the information he found out after practically receiving a heart attack at the younger’s gorgeous prideful smile, looked so soft sometimes, he just can’t help but want to run his fingers through it from time to time ( _or tug on if he was in a different mood_ ). He _just can’t help_ but want to pepper those beautiful, rosy cheeks with kisses wherever he sees them filled and puffed up with food; he just can’t help but notice every little detail about the boy and fall even more head over heels in love with him. Soon enough, his simple admiration had turned into a feeling he couldn’t explain with words.

Now, sitting on his newly made bed, the thoughts of the younger only put him in a better mood. That’s if the youngest could ever make Mingi feel anything but love for him; Jongho had cracked the mystery code to the older’s cold, icy heart without even realizing it. He smiled, lying himself down onto the made sheets and scrolling through Twitter. He ordered himself some take-out, craving a good meal and deciding to treat himself. Wow, he was on a roll!

A faint pitter against the window that he ignored had soon turned into full on thunder outside. _It’s raining_ , he groaned. That would only slow down the delivery.

What he wasn’t expecting was for a ring at his doorbell to chime within minutes of his order. A confused expression made its way onto his features as he clambered down the stairs, opened the door in half- expectancy. What he never would have thought to see was the same boy he was thinking of only five minutes prior standing at his door, clothes stuck to his body as he shivered, big, sparkly eyes peering up into his own.

For a split second, before he pulled the younger in, bundled him up in a cozy, large hoodie and a blanket, all the older could think was:

_Speak of the devil and he’ll show up. Except this time, it’s an angel._

* * *

Jongho knew the weather was going to get worse when he went outside for a walk that afternoon, around the neighborhood near campus. But, he foolishly chose to ignore it and felt that it was the only way that he could get past this artist’s block; especially in such a crucial, critical time frame.

He was working on a large photography project for classes he had, situated in his college dorm, but just couldn’t find it in himself to do it! The muse was lost, creativity gone, and he felt hopeless. In order to alleviate the growing stress he felt, Jongho decided to go on a little walk outdoors. The talk amongst students that day had been about the upcoming large storm and whether it would cause a cancellation of classes for the following day, but in that moment, Jongho’s brain short-circuited and all he could focus on was blowing off some steam.

But, shortly after stepping outside and looking up to see the intimidating, dark clouds in the sky, he had half the mind to turn back and just wallow in the self-pity he was feeling. But, of course, he was an art student! Jongho was too busy distracted by the oddly beautiful, mysterious clouds forming in the sky to turn back. He pulled out his phone, back curling in an awkward position to accommodate for the interesting shots he was taking.

He stood in that moment for a bit, staring at his phone and mind wandering. For some reason, the color scheme in the sky reminded him of his Mingi hyung.

The older boy had a certain aura to him that stood out from across the room where he stood in the cafe during their first encounter. While Mingi may have been captivated by Jongho’s beauty, Jongho couldn’t help but fall for his hyung’s charisma and overall vibe. He just oozed out dominance, and while he could be more outspoken at times, his expression and voice was just so _mysterious_ to the younger at first glance. It made Jongho want to bend at any whim to give the older what he wants, even if he learned later that his hyung was too kind to ask such of him. The older had just grown a special place in his heart, something he himself didn’t even realize for a while.

Jongho never really specialized in portrait photography, having found his niche in the landscape and street style, so when he was reviewing some of the photos he took while hanging out with his friends, the young boy was shocked to see that Mingi took up most of those pictures. Most were taken in secret, whether it be a photo of the older with food still smeared on his face, a grin spread out in genuine happiness, or a shot of the older while he was taking a nap (he never found it creepy, against the views of most of his friends- specifically Wooyoung who resorted to whooping and whistling from afar). He couldn’t help but spend a few hours just admiring each photo, realizing soon after how deeply in love he was. A feeling of giddiness overcame him, almost as if he were accepting the idea himself in the moment.

That precise instant is imprinted in his mind, a time of calm content. He was sitting on his bed, a grin of his own pulling at his lips as he clutched onto the portrait in his hands as he giggled at everything and nothing.

Jongho was so preoccupied reliving one of his most bliss-filled times in his life that he didn’t feel his legs as they walked along the streets, or the soft but incessantly growing patter of raindrops against his skin and thin clothes. They just felt like soft pats, something he actually sought comfort from.

What really pulled him out of it was the first reverberation of thunder. The boy visibly flinched, pulled back into reality unwillingly and head moving from side to side in a frantic onset of fear. The thundering was getting louder and stronger, the soft pats turning into pellets that left light stings against his body. Jongho felt like curling into himself in fear, but his instincts pulled him out of it and ushered him to act instead. He looked around; he was in a recognizable neighborhood. The boy tried looking for a shelter, preferably a place inside to hide away from one of his worst nightmares.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. In his daze, his feet had brought him towards the home of the one and only person he was daydreaming of! In a panic, he launched himself down the street and up the stairs of the familiar, comforting home. His clothes were soaked at this point, he could feel the light pressure building up behind his temples - a clear sign of future colds and headaches. The thoughts flew by him as quick as they entered as Jongho focused on getting away from outside.

It only took a few knocks for the door to be opened. He heard the patter of feet running down the stairs and towards the door, they sparked ease within him. Jongho visibly relaxed, knowing he was out of danger. Then the panic set in; _OH MY GOD HE WAS GOING INTO SONG MINGI’S HOME ALONE FOR THE FIRST TIME AND ON TOP OF THAT HE WAS SOAKED AND HIS HAIR WAS PROBABLY A MESS AHH-_

In the middle of his inner battle and turmoil the door opened, and Jongho’s thoughts flew out the window. Before him stood the man of his dreams in all his glory, clad in only a pair of _dangerously_ low sweatpants, abs shining with a sheen of moisture. Chest and hips tattoos curled along his frame, black ink in the form of snakes and dragons being noticeable to his eyes at first glance. They were minimalist, not too crowded or overboard, but just _so perfect._ Jongho almost drooled on the spot, cheeks heating up to match his hair against his protests to keep his calm. His eyes trailed up reluctantly, meeting with an equally confused expression and wet hair. _Oh, that explains the fucking sexy, wet, ABS._

Mingi was silent, only pulling him in by the hand and dragging him into the home after sudden thought. Jongho squeaked at the exerted strength, the unanticipated movement only adding to his burning cheeks. He felt hot all over, despite his soaked clothing and shivers. 

The older sat him down on the living room couch, grabbing towels and blankets. He jogged back up to his room, leaving Jongho adorably confused at the lack of speech between the two despite being there for a little over five minutes now. Mingi was working solely on urge and inclination, but it was comforting to the younger.

He returned, now carrying a pair of new boxers and a large hoodie for the younger to change into. Mingi tossed them at the younger, giving him room to change alone and heading into the kitchen to make them both hot chocolates. Jongho took the time to slip out of his own clothing and step into the warm, cozy garments. He blushed harder at the sizing on him, the sweater reaching his mid-thigh, engulfing his entire figure and covering even the tips of his fingers. Jongho was glad that there was a waistband with strings on the boxers, realizing soon after that they would have fallen off his tiny waist if not secured. He inhaled the strong scent left on the sweater, seeking tranquility in the soothing feeling it left in his bones.

Mingi returned with mugs in his hands, watching as the younger sniffed the hoodie. He looked absolutely adorable, even tinier than usual while being covered in Mingi’s clothes. He didn’t mind the sight, noticing then how intimate, cliche and domestic it was.

He placed both mugs down gently onto the coffee table in front of them both, pulling Jongho out of his haze with a surprised squeal. Mingi chuckled, letting the younger cuddle up into the sofa with his mug and listening intently as he recalled the turn of events and his initial plan for the evening. He grabbed a towel himself, walking around to dry the younger’s hair, massaging his scalp comfortingly despite objection. What he may have missed then was the pink spreading like wildfire on Jongho’s cheeks, the actor concealing it behind the heat of the drink in his cup.

After assuring that the younger was comfortable, the thundering outside already forgotten, Mingi sat himself down onto the loveseat and pulled the younger closer towards his chest. He was still shivering, nose pinkish and scrunched up in discomfort. He only felt it was right to warm the younger up a bit.

Well that was right. Jongho was quick to ignore the thoughts running through his head and impulsively laid his head back onto the older’s chest, ready for a quick shove but willing to give it a shot. Surprisingly, he was only met with protective arms wrapping around his frame and a light rumble of satisfaction from Mingi’s chest. He blushed harder.

As if a time box was ticking on the wholesome moment, the light squeak of a sneeze interrupted the hug, resulting in a chiding Mingi and an _even more_ embarrassed Jongho.

“ _Aigoo, Jongho-yah_ ,” Mingi sighed, turning the younger around to face him while still seated in his lap. Both of the younger’s bare legs wrapped around his waist, and Mingi took the opportunity to stroke the open skin of his thigh. It was soft and supple, and had Mingi yearning for a more _intimate_ touch. This whole scene was definitely testing the waters of what is considered still platonic between two friends, but both were too invested in the moment to hold themselves back, and judging by the other’s reaction, it seemed perhaps the feelings were reciprocated and mutual. The air let them both know that they wouldn’t dwell on it. 

Mingi lifted his other large hand to press against the younger’s forehead, staring deep into his eyes. Jongho squirmed under the intimacy of the touch and the look, rubbing his little ass against Mingi’s clothed cock in the process. The innocent aura soon left, and it became known that perhaps they would move _a bit faster_ than anticipated. He held back a groan, choosing to focus on the light heat of the other’s forehead and cupping his cheeks.

“Please take care of yourself, princess,” Mingi pleaded softly, the pet name slipping past his lips naturally. It certainly didn’t slip by Jongho though. He squealed internally, too gone to even shut that part of his brain up.

Once again, the moment was interrupted by another loud blare of thunder and lightning. The younger, who had overlooked the weather the moment he stepped inside, was struck with fear once more, whines leaving his pouty lips and he pushes his head into Mingi’s chest. The older man hoped he couldn’t feel his heartbeat.

Maybe it was due to the overall vibe in the room, and the sentence was not above a hushed whisper, but Mingi let something that could have been the turning point in the night slip.

Staring at the younger who had softened his frightened expression with time, Mingi murmured,

“You look absolutely adorable, baby. I could kiss you right now.”

It alerted the younger's glazed mind. He sat back up, staring dead into Mingi’s admiring gaze. There was no going back now.

“Kiss me.” he demanded. The sentence was caught in his throat at the end, and he even considered the older mishearing him. But the pull at his waist and the pair of soft lips against his was enough for Jongho to feel grounded once again, ease around him at once. It had him half floating in a headspace, feeling secure yet out of it, while also keeping him down onto earth in a way he had never experienced before. That same giddiness he felt when coming to terms with his feelings shot right back up, as if waiting for a chance to be let out again. Jongho let it run free - not holding back himself and holding onto the older as if he were a lifeline.

The older nipped at his plush bottom lip, letting his imagination run wild. What began as something innocent and chaste, full of unspoken truths and mutual feelings later switched into something a bit more shameless and passionate; never feeling awkward or forced at all. His hands roamed along the younger’s body, as he gripped onto his bare shoulders.

Mingi tongue ran across Jongho’s lip once more, as if silently asking for permission. Jongho, feeling more than ready and almost eager, gave into the touch at once and allowed the older access to the warm cavern. His hyung tasted strawberry on his lips, most likely from the lip balm he was constantly putting on, the same product and action that used to stay imprinted into Mingi’s mind for hours on end, distracting him from his tasks. He always wondered what it would feel like to have the gorgeous, plush lips against his own, and now he was living that fantasy. Not letting the opportunity slip to show sudden dominance, Mingi softly pushed the younger onto his back of the couch, setting between his open legs and fitting himself snuggly.

Mingi pulled away, breathless. He pushed the younger’s soft, red hair back and looked dead into his eyes.

“You tell me right now that you want this. Hyung will make you forget about the storm outside, just tell me for sure you want it. If you don’t I’ll stop right now.”

Jongho blushed. Even in a time where most would act on complete impulse, Mingi was considerate enough to make sure the younger was comfortable the whole way through. Little did he know that Jongho had been yearning for this _a bit too long_. 

While he wished the eagerness didn’t show through in his response, he may have nodded a bit too furiously or vigorously to be nonchalant. As if sensing the buzz of nerves within him, Mingi chuckled definite assurance enough to keep him going.

He wrapped his hands along the younger’s waist, Jongho’s hands coming up to tangle in his still slightly wet hair. Mingi peppered kisses and pecks along one side of the younger’s neck, finding out then how sensitive the skin really was. Pecks turned to nips, and soon his neck was covered in bruises of all different shades and sizes. Mingi liked it that way. The whines of his name pulled the older out of his admiration, eyes locking with already teary ones. Man, his baby was getting worked up fast. It felt nice to call him that. _His_ baby. 

The silent plea didn’t go unheard, contrary to what Jongho felt was endless teasing. The sweater gifted to him not long ago was stripped of, thrown aimlessly to the side as Mingi’s hands and lips went back to work. Fingers came up to tweak his nipples, earning sharp squeaks and squeals in response, slobbery kisses moving down to his navel. Jongho couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation despite his circumstance. Mingi found it endearing, but wanted to bring back that desperation. It would make the end result all the better. His kisses soon lead down to the younger’s crotch, eyes peeking up through hooded lids for even more affirmation.

Jongho whimpered, legs spreading wider invitingly. He knew that words wouldn’t be able to explain it all then, but he hoped for the best.

Mingi pulled down the boxers quickly, only to have his jaw dropped at a _glistening pussy._

It was so _pretty. Pinkish lips soft and swollen, a little clit peeking out beneath. He knew he was staring, but he just couldn’t bring himself to look away. His cock swelled the more he looked. It was almost… cute._

The younger shied away, visibly uncomfortable and insecure. Mingi realized his slip up quickly, as soon as the younger began to close his legs, but Mingi was quick enough to stop that.

“My, why do that?” He whispered hotly into the younger’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Mingi smirked, looking into Jongho’s eyes directly. 

“Princess is gonna be fucked so good he’ll forget his own name, wouldn’t you like that baby boy?” He drawled, testing the waters with this nickname. The positive reinforcement from the younger, in the form of needy whines an arched back, was enough to keep him afloat. Mingi reached down, spreading the younger’s legs apart with little to no resistance. It drew the smug look on his face further at how much Jongho obeyed his every command, feeding his ego a bit. The younger one was soaked. He insisted on prepping the younger beforehand, even though Jongho complained, “he liked it rough”. Mingi can only handle so much sex appeal at once.

The first long, slender finger slipped in with ease, the younger anticipating and visibly relaxing at the sensation. Mingi purposefully doged the bundle of nerves, wanting to prolong his torment until the younger would beg. He wanted to see how far he could push the younger’s limits, while still respecting the boundaries.

The stretch was slow, knuckle going in after the other. Jongho was a mess of pleas and whines for more, but a sudden peck or hushed, low whispers were soothing enough. He knew what Mingi was doing, but paid no mind to it. Soon enough, the pressure building inside of him was leaning more towards pain, and the submissive drawled out his request between stutters and whines.

Small but forceful fingers came to clutch around his shoulders as Jongho squealed, 

“H-hyungie, _please_.”

Mingi beamed brighter. Jongho would have giggled adoringly at the grin if it weren’t for his current predicament. The older mumbled, voice husky and lust-filled,

_“Come on princess, use your words. Tell me what you want, hyung will give it to you.”_ He teased, enjoying the younger’s eyes well up with unshed tears and on the brink of just falling at the younger’s any command when the doe eyes locked with his own, pout growing on his lips steadily. Damn, he was whipped and, well, kind of a sadist. Interesting.

Jongho buried his head into the crook of the older’s shoulder connecting to his neck, fluffy hair ticking the skin there. He whined pitifully, too embarrassed to put what he wanted into words. The younger knew Mingi understood, but to be completely honest, he felt himself get aroused at his own shame. Also interesting.

The older himself couldn’t deal with the prolonged tension either. The moment he heard a soft whisper of _“fuck me,”_ he knew he was gone. The roughness that left him earlier in order to coo at the younger was back, in full spring ready to have him act on impulse. For the most part, it worked out fine. He stripped himself of his only article of clothing, the sinfully low-riding sweatpants, and tapped on the younger’s knees to have him kneel before him.

Jongho looked absolutely _gorgeous_ kneeling in front of him. Soft, red hair messily tousled at all the justling, eyes widening at the large cock in front of him. Mingi was by no means average, cock thick and long in girth. Despite the many times he fantasized about the older when he decided to wear jeans on the rare occasion, Jongho could have never been prepared for the real thing. Mingi felt a sense of pride and dimnance spread through him at the sight of the younger in front of him acting all pretty while he sat, legs wide-spread in a domineering manner. And by the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one.

He tugged on the younger’s hair lightly, not wanting to catch him by surprise and startle him. Jongho, getting the message, pressed neatly manicured nails into his now bare thighs and pursed his plush lips around the cock. It turned him on more than words can explain. 

With little to no hesitation, what began at light kisses and suckles on the tip grew more intense and ten times more gorgeous. If the sight itself didn’t get him off, Mingi knew that as he watched Jongho stuff the cock as far as he could in his small mouth, the tongue pressing against the underside of his dick did. Drool slipped past the lips wrapped around his cock, and Mingi groaned, resting his hands in the younger’s hair, tugging occasionally not only for reassurance but also to ground himself. He felt like he would cum any moment, and judging by the way the younger boy turned his knees inwards as he kneeled and stuffed the cock down his throat, he couldn’t handle the drawn out torture for much longer until he would start begging. While that would have been an awfully enjoyable sight, he himself was on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

His right knee bounced as he lightly cupped the younger’s cheeks, sitting as straight as a soldier and pulling the younger up back onto his lap. He pouted, cheeks a rosy shade and eyes still wet with unshed tears. Neck covered in bruises of all sizes and colours, done up by yours truly. Sweater paws reached up to cover his embarrassed expression, eyes peeking out shyly between them, but Mingi quickly stopped that. Had he not been lust-driven in that moment, he would have brought out his phone to take a picture, the photo a match for the beautiful pictures the younger could create, just of a different scene.

Placing him down onto his back, Mingi hovered over. The younger looked ready to burst at any moment. He looked into his eyes, pausing all teasing touches and ministrations to get one final sign of consent and approval. Once he received it, he practically ravished the younger.

Jongho squeaked when he felt his bare legs getting pushed apart, cold air coming directly in contact with his sensitive pussy. He whined, but was quickly shushed by the feeling of a tip breathing his tight entrance.

Now, Jongho was by no means a virgin. But Mingi was larger than any other guy he’s had before, no offense to them, and it’s been a while. The tears finally began slipping from his eyes, leaving Mingi worried before he got his second sign of approval to sit still after fully entering the younger. He almost couldn't control himself, the tight, warm walls leaving him a grumbling, groaning mess on top of the equally distraught Jongho.

After some adjusting, Jongho leaned up, wrapping his legs around the older’s torso and his sweater paws around his neck. He whispered, 

_“Move.”_

And that was all it took for Mingi to _finally_ break. 

He slammed his hips back in roughly, the younger emitting a sound a cross between a scream and a whine. For a second, he even considered his neighbors’ disturbance, but of course in the spur of the moment it left his mind. The snap brought a rush of relief and pleasure to his hard-on that was on the brink of pain. Channelling all of the inner stress he had that surged, he gripped onto the younger’s hips once more, snapping his hip in time to the pull of the younger’s. Jongho completely allowed himself to be used as such, seeking immense pleasure in being used around like a _toy. He felt small._

Mingi made sure to praise him all throughout, pecks and long kisses no foreign feeling by the end of the night.

Small, dainty hands came up to wrap around in the drying, blonde locks and the pressure on his scalp only pushed him further. The next snap of his hip hit a certain place in the younger, if the even higher-pitched squeals were anything to off of. A smirk unknowingly crawled up and tugged the sides of the intense look he was adorning, giving off a sinister feel. Jongho couldn’t be more aroused.

This continued for quite a while, both wanting to test how long they could go before completely giving out. He thrusted again, feeling that familiar fire start up in the pit of his belly again. It felt so good already, better than any other he’s ever had. God, Jongho was just _perfect._

As if feeling the exact way he was, Jongho peeked up to look at him, eyes speaking more than any words could. They showed lust, passion and desperation. Oh, he was close too.

He picked up his pace, wanting to see how the younger would react. His eyes blew comically wide, legs spreading even wider to accommodate and head tilting back in pleasure. Hands trailed down to his back and clawed, only feeling a dull pain. His lips opened in a wide “O”, no sound falling from his lips but showing exactly what it needed to.

“Baby’s doing _so_ well,” he praised, voice almost cracking near the end. He was too close, and the younger one was too. A final kiss sealed the deal, both unanimously overcome with one the most pleasurable sensations of their life. Jongho back arched further, and Mingi grip on his hips loosened. Coming down from their high, whispered nothings filled Jongho’s ears. He sighed contently.

Perhaps there is a _calm after every storm_.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THE TITLE AND ENDING ARE TERRIBLE
> 
> I LOST ALL CREATIVITY THERE I ADMIT TO IT （；＿；）
> 
> BUT THANK YOU IF YOU MANAGED TO SKIM THROUGH OVER 5K WORDS OF REDUNDANCY ILY
> 
> BYE I WANT THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN DO SOMETHING ELSE CUZ APPARENTLY MY OBBSESSIVENESS WON'T LET ME DO SOMETHING ELSE TIL IM DONE WITH THIS
> 
> also I'm sorry if there are grammar errors anywhere - but even I can't handle that much of my own writing I'm impatient and too lazy to reread ;(
> 
> IT WASN'T FUN WHILE IT LASTED
> 
> kinda late but follow me @cryingabtjongho on twt!! I'm new but chaotic haha


End file.
